Woodcutter's Axe
The Woodcutter's Axe is a tool and one-handed weapon in . It is used to cut firewood at wood chopping blocks found throughout Skyrim, which can be used to create arrows (the add-on only), or sold to certain characters, such as Hod, Hulda and Gilfre. Smithing The woodcutter's axe can't be crafted at a forge or improved. Variants *Poacher's Axe - A unique variant found only at Halted Stream Camp. Locations These axes are very common throughout Skyrim, and at least one can be found in most settlements. A few locations are listed below but there are numerous others. Eastmarch * Two can be found in Mixwater Mill: one adjacent to the door of Gilfre's House, and the other propped against the wall on which the mill itself stands. * A single axe is found in Goldenrock Mine, in a corner on a table. * One axe is found inside Mara's Eye Den, on an executioner's block. * There are at least five throughout Gallows Rock. * An axe can be found in Calixto's House of Curiosities, on the third ledge of a shelf to the left of the doorway to Calixto Corrium's bedroom. Falkreath Hold * Embershard Mine, between Helgen and Riverwood, has one somewhat hidden near the woodchopping block. * Three axes are located in Lost Knife Cave; at the entrance to the large gallery with the lake and central pillar, one on the 'bar' in the bandits' living quarters, and one on a set of shelves just beyond that area. * There are at least two at Pinewatch Bandit's Sanctuary. * By a tree stump near the Prospector's Shack. Haafingar * An axe can be found in Katla's Farm, inside the house, at the top of the stairs on a dresser. * One axe can be found outside the Fletcher in Solitude, on a table. * There is one axe in Solitude Stables, just inside the door on the right-hand shelf. * An axe can be found in Solitude at the market stalls, on the left side of Addvar's stall. * There is one axe in the Thalmor Embassy Barracks, on a shelf. * Two axes can be found in Northwatch Keep, in the same room - one on a table, the other propped by a woodpile. * One axe can be found in the Volkihar Undercroft stuck in a barrel near the entrance. * There are two on the Dainty Sload, one on a crate on the deck, next to a gourd, and one on the cupboard directly to the right after entering the ship. Hjaalmarch * There is one axe next to the wood pile in the small bandit camp at the entrance to Ustengrav. * In Morthal, an axe can be found propped up against the mill, next to a pile of firewood and a chopping block. The Pale * Three axes can be found at Anga's Mill, one by each of the two wood chopping blocks, and the third slightly further up the hill, on a box. * In Dawnstar, an axe is on the table just outside of Windpeak Inn. The Reach * One can be found in the Abandoned House in Markarth, left of the cooking pot. The Rift * There are four at Froki's Shack: two unowned ones outside, and two inside that must be stolen to be acquired. * An axe can be found in the basement of Honeyside, beneath the steps, on top of a bale of hay. * One axe is located at Autumnwatch Tower, just inside the upper tower, on the right. * One is found in the entrance of the ratways in Riften. It's on the floor, in the first room after the trapped door in the Ratway, just before Gian the Fist's room. * Another can be found outside Mistveil Keep, in Riften. * No fewer than five axes can be found in Faldar's Tooth. The first is through the main entrance, at the bottom of the stairs. The second rests atop a broken pillar, amongst the prison cells. The third lies on a shelf in the same room. The fourth is found embedded in a dead wolf. The fifth is in the food preparation area. * An axe can be found beneath the cellar steps in The Bee and Barb. * One axe is found inside Broken Helm Hollow, in the room with Leifnarr. Whiterun Hold * There is one located next to two bandits after entering Bleak Falls Barrow next to the wood chopping block. * One is located on a bench behind the lumber mill in Riverwood. * Another axe can be found in Riverwood in Faendal's House, beside the pile of logs next to the fireplace. * Another is in Alvor and Sigrid's house in Riverwood, in the basement of the house. * There are three axes in Fort Greymoor, in the room with the bear traps and dead skeevers. Two are on a shelf, the other atop a wood pile. * Halted Stream Camp contains three axes: two are on the walkway above the entrance to the mine, and the third is next to the chopping block. * One axe sits atop a cupboard in White River Watch. * On the road southeast of Whiterun that leads past Valtheim Towers, an axe can be found next to a dead tree on the left-hand side of the road if the Dragonborn is following the road away from Whiterun. Winterhold Hold *An axe can be found in Snow Veil Sanctum, on the floor in front of the gate with the spike trap. *Two are located next to J'darr and J'zhar in Alftand Glacial Ruins. Trivia *The woodcutter's axe is the fourth-weakest weapon in the game (tied with pickaxe and shiv). Only the knife, wooden sword, fork, and phantom sword rank lower in base damage. Bugs * While attempting to place an axe on a weapon rack, it seems to float horizontally, the axe's head facing the rack. * When activating the wood chopping block with the axe drawn, the Dragonborn will sheathe their weapon, then another axe will appear in the Dragoborn's hand, despite it clearly being sheathed at the Dragonborn's side. Once the animation is over, the second axe will disappear. This also happens when mining ore with a Pickaxe. * Sometimes when dual wielding a dagger with the dagger in the main hand and the axe in the left hand, the axe will appear sheathed along with the dagger, with both weapons visible. However, the sheathing animation remains the same as any other left-hand weapon. The Dragonborn will simply lower their arms, and the axe will disappear from their hand. Appearances * ru:Колун es: Hacha de leñador ja:Woodcutter's Axe de:Holzfälleraxt Category:Skyrim: War Axes Category:Skyrim: One-Handed Weapons